Spencer Thorn
Spencer Thorn ''' is a Player Character controlled by Cube B. He first appeared in Setting Out to Barley. Trainer Information *'Name: '''Spencer Thorn *'Age: '19 *'Hometown: '''Agate Village, Orre '''Appearance 6 Feet Tall. scrawny build. Caucasian. Grey eyes, messy black hair, black, plastic glasses. Most common outfits are various shades of grey, white, and black. If the weather permits, he is often see wearing a grey and black beanie (with matching scarf). Personality Spencer is friendly, but a bit withdrawn around people. He's very polite, but a bit insecure, and tends to be awkward in most social situations. Around Pokemon however, he becomes much more relaxed and open. He views Pokemon as his equals and friends, rather than lesser creatures to be subjugated, and has the habit of asking, rather than commanding his Pokemon to attack. Biography (The following profile is transcribed as is, grammatical errors and all.) Spencer grew up on the Thorn Family Ranch, just outside Agate Village. The Ranch, a secluded spot in one of the rare green areas of Orre, was the perfect environment for breeding Pokemon. The retired trainers of Agate would leave their Pokemon at the Ranch, and the Thorn family would care for them, eventually breeding new Pokemon to send to budding young trainers. Over the years, advancements such as Bill's Pokemon Box System, and Professor Elm's breeding research, coupled with good old fashioned experience, allowed the Thorn Family to become an incredibly skilled family of breeders, and Spencer was no exception, having learned from the best. While working on his families ranch, Spencer learned the ins and outs of breeding and caring for Pokemon, but never how to train a Pokemon. Orre, having no league to speak of, and few wild Pokemon to catch, was not an optimal environment for a young child wishing to become a Pokemon trainer. As a result, Spencer limited himself to caring for other people's Pokemon, and listening to stories told by the elder trainers of the village, particularly Eagun. Spencer's elder sister Stacy also worked at the ranch, training to become the next "Day-Care Lady", as the villagers referred to the current matron of the ranch. Things went well for Spencer and the Thorn Family, until the advent of the Snag Machine, when several Snagem Goons attacked the ranch and snagged several Pokemon (Including several rare pokemon from the Johto Region). Spencer, caring for a Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw at the time, rushed out to fight off the intruders, only to have each of the three Pokemon snagged. As a result of this incident, Spencer began to harbor a deep hatred towards Team Snagem, and anyone with similar ideals. The snagging of the three Johto Starters (Who were being bred for Professor Elm himself), led to a severe drop off in business, and the Thorn Family Ranch was converted into a Daycare Center run out of Spencer's Grandparents' home. Business was slow, until a strange young man accompanied by Eagun's grand-daughter began leaving strange, violent Pokemon at the daycare, including (eventually), the three Pokemon that were stolen earlier. Eagun later explained to him that these were Shadow Pokemon, whose hearts had been artificially sealed. Spencer had limited interaction with these Pokemon, though he does like to think that he had some sort of influence on opening their hearts. After the defeat of Cipher and the purification of the final Shadow Pokemon, the Thorn Family Ranch reopened, with Spencer's sister Stacy eventually taking over as Day-Care lady. After 5 years of peace, a second Shadow Pokemon incident occurred, and the Ranch was again forced to scale back, this time adopting a strict "no Shadow Pokemon" policy after a young man tried to leave a very violent Togepi with them. Unable to breed Pokemon, Spencer occupied his time with the new battle simulations at Realgam Tower, still wishing to follow his dream of someday becoming a Pokemon Trainer. He learned the basics of Pokemon battles during that brief period of time, though he still couldn't apply for a trainer's license, nor train a Pokemon of his own at this time. Eventually, after the second Shadow Pokemon incident was finally over and done with, and the ranch resumed normal operation, trainers from the Furoh region began bringing word of a new Pokemon League. Spencer, wishing to follow his dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, saw this as his big chance. Convincing his family that he could drum up business for the ranch, and possibly even catch some rare Pokemon to breed, Spencer was finally allowed to apply for a trainer's license, a full 8 years after most children. Prior to leaving, he bred a trio of Pokemon, who view each other as siblings, a Charmander, a Treecko, and a Piplup. In Furoh After arriving at Port Barley, several random events led Spencer and his Pokemon to encounter and befriend the mute coordinator Waker Faland, and the young farm girls Constance Plinth and Verity Lily. After encountering the Pokemon Talent Scout Uta Refson, the group was invited to the town Contest Hall to partake in a practice contest. Unfortunately, an attack by some mysterious individuals led by the mysterious Maria cut the contest short, though Spencer received the poacher's Shadow Scyther from Agent Jennifer after the attack was over. Spencer then chose to travel with the Waker and the girls to a large farm outside of Barley to investigate rumors of Pokemon Experimentation. Pokemon Vincent *Charmander (M) The eldest of the group, Vincent is a cocky young Charmander who is very protective of his siblings, and his trainer. He's the strongest of the trio, and fights all out when he gets the chance, not letting down until either he, or his opponent is knocked out. If Spencer, Nils, or Celia is ever in danger, Vincent will not hesitate to attack whoever is threatening them, even if he is severely out classed. Spencer keeps Vincent in a black Poke ball, hand painted with hot-rod flames. Vincent's favorite accessories from Spencer's bag are tough looking ones, such as spiky collars, shades, and heroic looking headbands. Vincent loves to watch television, especially action oriented cartoons. He prefers Dry and Spicy berries. Nils *Treecko (M) The youngest of the original group, Nils is a hyperactive little lizard with a sweet tooth. Always on the move, Nils will literally run up and down the walls when let out of his pokeball. Nils's adopts a hit and run strategy in battle, using his speed to avoid as many attacks as he can. He sees every battle like a game. He's quite dexterous little fellow, and has figured out how to call people on Spencer's PDA by matching their picture on his contacts list with their PDA/PokeGear number, (Though, being a Treekco, all he can say is the name of his species), and learned how to pull up Pokemon on Spencer's Strategy Memo using the picture guides. He has also learned how to escape, and release other pokemon from their pokeball's, though he rarely does this unless there is candy involved. His favorite accessory is a tiny fedora and trenchcoat, which Spencer's sister made for him after she noticed how Nils would sneak into the house late at night to watch old detective films.Spencer keeps him in a green pokeball, decorated to look like it was made of leaves. Celia *Piplup (F) The only female of the group, Celia is a vain creature, who is constantly preening her feathers, and loves to be groomed. While she seems to be more suited to beauty contests than battling, she's deceptively tough. Through a combination of naturally high stamina, tough skin, and her signature move "Aqua Ring", Celia can hold her own in a fight while slowly pounding away at her foe. She loves Sour and bitter foods the best, though she's been known to eat dry poffins behind Spencer's back, though she hates the taste. She loves to dress up in accessories such as ribbons, bows, and lace, and dreams of winning a Pokemon Contest.Spencer keeps her in a Blue pokeball, decorated like an Empoleon's markings. Logan *Scyther (M) (Shadow) (Obtained in Hall of Infamy) A young Scyther poached by the villainous Pokemon Hunter, Maria. He was converted to a Shadow Pokemon and used in a raid on the Port Barley Contest Hall. At the current time, he's still barely coherent. When translated for the benefit of the audience, his Pokespeak is extremely primitive. (Exclamations like "WHY NO DIE!?" usually. As it's purification progresses, it will grow more and more coherent in it's translations). It dislikes Spencer immensely, and refuses to acknowledge it's nickname, responding only to "Scyther". It wears restraints to inhibit it's speed and attacking power (so it doesn't kill anyone), and tends to exhaust itself during battles. Despite this, Spencer feels obligated to take care of him, even when being subjected to repeated (and increasingly painful) beatings. He's a bit smaller than most other Scyther, due to his young age. Other Information Items: Messenger Bag, Poke Ball x 5, Potion x 5, Antidote X 2, Escape Rope X 1, Grooming Kit (Basic grooming equipment), Poffin Case (Empty), Accessory Case (With a small selection of accessories), Cologne Case (with scents imported from Orre. Spencer periodically makes more using berries). Several Berries with no in battle effect. (I will compile a list of individual berries if asked, but all together there are around 15 Berries.) Basic travel gear (toiletries, changes of clothes). PokEtch (Black), Luxury Ball, Pokedex (HG/SS Version, Black) , Pokegear. (Also Black. No Spencer isn't goth, he just likes monotone colors a lot) Badge/Ribbon Case, Leash.2,500 Poké. In PC: Additional Poke and clothing. Badges None Ribbons None Side Notes Spencer is equally interested in Pokemon Contests and battling, though skews toward the latter. Spencer frequently keeps in touch with his family via PDA. Spencer despises Pokemon Thieves with a passion, and views someone who would harm a Pokemon with the same contempt as one would view someone who would harm a child. Spencer's sister is named Stacy, and she's currently working as a Pokemon Breeder in Orre. Spencer has no extraordinary abilities, though he is somewhat skilled at caring for Pokemon. He's a bit of a novice when it comes to battling, most of his experience being limited to Battle Simulations. He understands the theory, but hasn't really had much of a chance to put it into practice. Spencer adopts a "Rock Paper Scissor" style of battling, rotating his Pokemon to tilt the type advantages of the match to his favor. Every so often he gets blindsided by an unexpected move however. (For example, sending out Nils against a water type, only for said water type to use an ice type move.) Spencer's choice to adopt Logan at the end of Hall of Infamy stems from a Pokemon he once purified at the Ranch, a Croconaw that was snagged in front of his very eyes. The Croconaw was purified, but Spencer cannot stand to see any other Pokemon suffer like that. The Feraligator said Croconaw evolved into is a family pet back home. Category:Characters